Caught up in the moment
by Skovko
Summary: Lilly is the fourth woman to ever enter the Royal Rumble. She's set to be eliminated by Roman right away but he chooses to jump script a bit to help her get a push. It works and Hunter puts them together in a match the next day on RAW. During the match Roman suddenly starts to feel aroused by her and he chooses to tell her afterwards.


**THREE HOURS BEFORE THE ROYAL RUMBLE**

"Lilly, can I talk to you?" Roman asked.  
"Sure, what's up?" She answered.

He looked around.

"Too many ears out here. Come with me," he said.

She followed him inside an empty room.

"Look, it's a great deal that you're the fourth woman to enter the Rumble but I don't think they're treating you right in the booking," he said.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"You're set to eliminate Kalisto and then to be eliminated by me. I wanna put you a bit more over," he answered.

She looked at him confused.

"You deserve it, Lilly. You've worked so hard and they need to understand you can hang with the tough crowd. I don't just wanna eliminate you right away like I'm supposed to. Let's go at it for a little bit. Get me over the top rope. Of course I'll hang on and get back in to eliminate you but show them that you can do it," he said.  
"Are you crazy? They're gonna fire us for going against the script like that," she said.  
"They're not gonna fire me. I'm their top dog. They're scared shitless that I might leave the company and that's exactly what I'm gonna threaten to do if they wanna fire you. So what do you say? Shake it up a bit?" He said and smiled.  
"Alright, let's do it," she said and smiled back.

 **AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE**

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

The buzzer sounded, her music hit and she came storming in.

"Oh my god, that's Lilly! Lilly's in the Rumble! She's only the fourth woman to enter it!" JBL shouted.

She slid under the ropes, jumped to her feet and continued fast towards Kalisto that was leaning up against the ropes, catching his breath. She ran in with a clothesline, eliminating him right away.

"Oh my god! Lilly just eliminated Kalisto!" JBL shouted.

She fell to the ground as Chris Jericho hit her in the back of her head. He jumped on her as he kept hitting her.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

The buzzer sounded and Roman came walking in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is Roman Reigns. The big dog is back to claim his yard," JBL said.

He kept his eyes at the people in the ring as he walked down the ramp and slid under the ropes. He grabbed Chris, tore him off Lilly and sent him flying out of the ring. He turned around in search of someone else to punish.

She got to her feet behind him. She jumped on his back and started raining blows down on his head. He went down on one knee while she continued to punish him.

"Lilly is really going at it, trying to take down the big dog," Tom Philips said.  
"I don't know how clever that is. She has to get him over the top rope instead of down," JBL said.  
"Oh my god, will you look at that?" Tom said as Roman grabbed her legs and pushed her up on his shoulders.

He got back up and walked towards the rope, ready to toss her out. She locked her legs around his throat, pushed her body down and grabbed the top rope while swinging him with her over it. As he was going over, she released her legs and threw herself back in between the top rope and the middle rope. She looked at him. He was hanging on as he dragged his body back in. She threw her fist down in the ground in anger.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Lilly almost eliminated the big dog!" JBL shouted.  
"Almost," Tom said.

Roman got back in. Everyone could see the anger in his eyes.

"I don't have time for a little girl! This is my yard!" He yelled as he walked towards her.

He grabbed her throat with one hand. She reached up as she tried to push his hand away. He just walked over to the ropes with ease, her more or less being dragged after him. He lifted her up and threw her out.

"Lilly has been eliminated," JBL said.

She got to her feet. She looked up at Roman with hard eyes. He looked back at her the same way while slowly shaking his head. She looked away and started walking up the ramp.

 **AFTER THE ROYAL RUMBLE**

They both sat in Hunter's office.

"What was that all about?" Hunter asked.  
"Lilly deserves a push. I gave it to her," Roman answered.  
"Lilly?" Hunter asked and looked at her.  
"I'm sorry for jumping script and I understand if I need to take some sort of punishment," she answered.

Hunter looked at them both while tapping his pen on the table.

"I know this was your idea so tell me why," he said and turned his attention towards Roman.  
"Like I said, it was just a little push to help her on her way. You know she's championship material. Everyone in the crowd knows it too now after she almost eliminated me," Roman said.  
"Fine, if you believe so much in her, prove it. You two tomorrow at RAW will go at it. I'm expecting a promo and a match at the beginning of the show. I'm giving you creative freedom on this one so don't fuck it up," Hunter said.  
"Oh my god, that's amazing. Thank you so much," she said.  
"Don't thank me. Thank the big dog over here," Hunter said and smiled.

They got up from their seats and walked towards the door.

"One chance. Mess this up and one of you will be going to SmackDown," Hunter said.

They both nodded and left the room. They silently walked down the hallway until they found an empty room where they could talk alone.

"I can't thank you enough," she said.  
"Don't mention it. You deserve it," he said.  
"So how do you wanna do this tomorrow?" She asked.  
"I got an idea. Ready to amp up your craziness?" He asked and smirked.

 **THE BEGINNING OF RAW**

Roman stood in the ring, looking out at the audience with a microphone in his hand.

"Last night I was eliminated by Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Cowards choosing to gang up on me because they couldn't take me down on their own," he said.

The screen started flickering and he looked up at it. Suddenly Lilly appeared, black makeup smeared down her face as always and a wide grin on her face. She was standing up against a wall.

"They couldn't eliminate you on their own but I almost did," she said.  
"Almost honey. That's the keyword," he fired back.  
"Oh Roman, you're so... majestic and strong," she said and inhaled loudly.  
"I don't have time for this, Lilly. What do you want?" He asked.  
"I want you," she said and laughed.  
"You're just a little girl in a big man's yard. Do yourself a favour and just go away," he said.  
"No! I won't be ignored!" She yelled.  
"Fine. You want me to hurt you?" He asked.

She turned around, put her hands on the wall and looked over her shoulder.

"Yes daddy, please hurt me," she said in a begging voice, making Roman starting to cough.

She turned back around and smirked.

"What's the matter, Roman? Can't handle me?" She asked.  
"Enough with this crap. You wanna get hurt, come on down here," he said.  
She grinned and the screen went black.

Shortly after her music started and she came walking in with a grin on her face. He stood in the ring, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe she was actually coming down there. She kept her eyes at him while she walked down the ramp. She slid under the ropes, got to her feet and walked over to stand right in front of him. She looked up at him.

"You wanna go at it?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Fine, let's go at it. Get a ref in here," he said.

A referee hurried down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ring the bell!" He shouted.

She immetiately pushed him hard in his chest. He took a step backwards and laughed.

"Really, that's all you got?" He chuckled.

She tried again with the same result.

"I tell you what. Take your best shot at me," he said as he bowed his head down and pointed at his chin.

She threw a forceful punch at him. His eyes widened by the impact. Her knee went straight up into his chin and he fell to his knees. She ran to the ropes, bounched off them and ran towards him to give him a shining wizard. He went down on his back and the audience cheered. He growled as he made his way up again.

"Enough!" He shouted.

He ran towards her, grabbed her and swung her over his back to give her a Samoan drop. The air was knocked out of her and she curled up on her side.

"Had enough?" He taunted.

She pushed herself up slowly to her knees and looked up at him.

"No daddy, more!" she yelled back at him and grinned again.

He shook his head, grabbed her arms and yanked her to her feet. He threw his knee into her stomach. She bent over and he stuck her head between his legs. He grabbed her hips and flipped her around so she landed on his shoulders, ready to powerbomb her.

In that moment everything suddenly changed for him. He was used to holding men like that and he never thought twice about it but suddenly having a woman like that with her crotch right in his face made it all so different. He could smell her through her ring gear and dirty thoughts ran through his mind.

"Roman?" She whispered as she felt him hesitate.

He quickly snapped out of it and powerbombed her.

He got up, walked to the corner and roared up in the air. This time his roar felt different. He wasn't the big dog taking down the smaller dog. He was a beast taking down his prey. She got to her feet and he ran towards her and speared her. He rolled over on his back, laying over her stomach as he lifted one of her legs with one of his hands.

"1... 2... 3..." The referee counted and the bell rang.

He got back up, looked down at her and laughed.

"My yard!" He yelled before jumping out of the ring and leaving her in there.

The referee helped her out of the ring and up the ramp.

He was waiting for her in the gorilla with a big smile on his face.

"That was amazing," he said as he hugged her.  
"Thank you so much for this, Roman," she said.

Hunter walked over to them and shook both of their hands.

"I gotta hand it to you, guys. You delivered perfect. Good call on her, Roman. And you, Lilly, I see a bright future for you," he said, making her blush.

They walked side by side down the hall. He looked down at her and felt himself get aroused. He looked around. No one was looking so he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an empty room and closed the door behind them.

"Roman?" She asked confused.  
"Something happened out there. I felt... something," he said.  
"What?" She asked.

He pushed her up against the wall and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"I want you," he said in a hoarse voice as he bowed his head down to kiss her.

She reached her hand up and stopped him.

"You don't want me," she said in a calm tone.  
"Oh, but I do," he said.

He pushed her hand away, leaned down and kissed her neck. As good as it felt, she grabbed his head with both hands and pushed him away.

"You got caught up in this whole thing in the ring. It's not real," she said.  
"Don't you want me?" He asked.  
"I refuse to answer that," she said.  
"You do," he smirked.

She slid under his arm and away from the wall. He turned around and looked at her. She was still his prey and he was ready to hunt her down again.

"Look Roman, go home. Go home to your wife and fuck her brains out like never before. Go all in. If I at any point cross your mind while you're doing that, I will take you up on your offer," she said.

He looked at her. Was she serious? She sure looked like she meant it. He slowly nodded.

"Alright," he muttered and left the room.

 **SATURDAY AT A HOUSE SHOW**

He looked up at her as she entered the building. She was stunning and there was still something about her that he couldn't figure out. Some sort of mystique. She smiled at him and he walked over to her.

"So?" She asked.

He looked around. No one else was near by to hear them so he might as well dive into it.

"I went home and did what you said," he said.  
"And?" She asked.  
"You were right. I got caught up in the moment. You didn't cross my mind during the act. Before and after but that doesn't count. When I was with my wife, I was only with her," he answered.

She smiled and nodded.

"I gotta go get ready for my match," she said.  
"Right, I won't keep you," he said.

She walked past him. After a few steps she turned around and looked at him.

"I won't pretend I'm not disappointed though," she said with a smirk. "Your wife is one lucky lady."


End file.
